


Fall Comes to Hawaii

by stellarmeadow



Series: October 2012 Prompts [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt by imaginarycircus: Danny misses autumn so Steve arranges for a care package from Danny's mom to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Comes to Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginarycircus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/gifts).



> From my migraine-induced prompt request, with thanks to imaginarycircus for the fabulous prompt! :)

Danny stopped dead two steps inside the front door, nose wrinkling as he sniffed hard. The smell was coming from the kitchen. Or, more likely, he was suffering an aneurysm and having olfactory hallucinations, because there was no way that smell could be coming from Steve McGarrett's kitchen.

He hurried through the living room to the kitchen, where the smell was definitely stronger. Steve was standing over the stove, and looked up, eyes wide when Danny came in. "Uh, Danny, you weren't supposed to be here for another half an hour."

"Okay, where are you hiding her?"

"What? Hiding who?"

Danny noticed Steve looked like he was trying to block Danny from the oven. "My mother, Steven. Where are you hiding my mother?"

"Um...in New Jersey?"

"I don't think she could fit in the oven," Danny said, ignoring Steve's claim, "so what are you trying to hide?"

Steve shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Um...food?"

"Steven, I am going to count to three, and if you don't tell me what the hell is going on, I am going to hide all your guns. In safes."

"Danny...."

"Locked safes, Steven."

"Okay, just come with me."

Danny followed Steve out onto the lanai, where there were...leaves. Fall leaves, all over, as though magical oak trees had flown over Steve's back yard and molted. "I'm dying, aren't I?"

Steve laughed, which...could still mean a 50/50 chance Danny was dying. "You're not dying, Danny. Sit."

Danny sat down at the table, noticing the fall leaf placemats. "Talk."

"Okay," Steve said, sitting down, pulling the chair close to Danny's. "I know you're kind of missing the whole fall season thing, and you can't get home for Thanksgiving, so I wanted to bring fall to Hawaii for a day."

Danny pinched himself. "Ow." He pinched Steve for good measure, and Steve jerked his arm back. "Okay, you hate fall," Danny said."

"I don't hate fall," Steve insisted, "I just like warm weather better. Anyway," Steve continued, "we weren't talking about me. You were missing fall. So I got your mom to send me a few things."

"A few things? That is her award-winning, so secret I'll take that recipe to my grave apple cinnamon pie I smell, Steven. That's not just a few things. That's Heaven in a little tin pan. And it is a Heaven I know you can't make, not even if she created a video showing you how. So where is my mother? Did you send your SEAL buddies to kidnap her and bring her out here or something?"

"Your mother is still in New Jersey, I promise," Steve said, rolling his eyes. "She froze the pies."

"And what, FedExed them?"

Steve ducked his head. "I might've...had a friend get them here."

"How?"

"I could tell you, but..."

"You'd have to kill me. I'm familiar." Danny inhaled deeply, the smell of the pies reaching out to the lanai, mixing with the smell of leaves, which.... "These leaves aren't real. How do they smell like leaves?"

Steve actually smiled at that question. "Air freshener."

"Leaf smelling air freshener?"

"Fall Breeze," Steve said proudly, as if he'd invented it just for Danny.

But then he had invented fall in Hawaii just for Danny. "My mother's pie, huh?" At Steve's nod, Danny nudged Steve's knee with his own. "Anything else?"

"There might be a whole meal," Steve admitted, his smile growing. "But you'll have to wait until it's ready to see what she sent."

"Oh I already know what she sent, my friend, because I know my mother, and she knows me, so I know what'll be for dinner."

Steve leaned in. "But do you know what's for dessert?"

"Yes, pie. Until it's coming out of my ears."

"No, Danny, _after_ the pie."

"Oh." Danny felt a sudden warmth that had nothing to do with the hot sun. "Yes, I am looking forward to post-pie dessert," he said.

Steve grinned, his hand making its way up Danny's thigh. "Good, because your mom sent extra homemade whipped cream."

Danny swallowed. "Maybe we should have that first? Upstairs?"

"Now you're talking."

\-----------

END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
